The Traitor Merchandise of a Salesman
by Drop of the Sweetest Poison
Summary: Gaku Namikiri watches over the misadventures of Riiko Izawa and her lover figure, Night Tenjou. When he accidentally steals a kiss from Night, sealing his fate as his boyfriend, Riiko and Gaku must work together to restore normalcy. Yaoi.
1. Stealing the Night Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga series _Absolute Boyfriend_. Yuu Watase does. This is written merely for entertainment purposes, not for money.**

* * *

Title: The Traitor Merchandise of a Salesman

Summary: Gaku Namikiri watches over the misadventures of Riiko Izawa and her lover figure, Night Tenjou. When he accidentally steals a kiss from Night, sealing his fate as his boyfriend, Riiko and Gaku must work together to restore normalcy. Yaoi.

Pairings: Night/Gaku, Night/Riiko

* * *

**Chapter I: Stealing the Night Away  
**

"Night, let's go into this store!" Riiko squealed to her boyfriend, who was busy purchasing cotton candy.

Night pressed the correct amount of money into the vendor's hand and accepted the stick of swirled, pink-and-blue cotton candy. He hurried over to Riiko with twinkling eyes and arms outstretched. "Okay!"

She allowed him to wrap an arm snugly around her shoulders, and they journeyed together into a nearby boutique.

He lowered the stick of cotton candy down to her mouth lovingly, and she blinked up at him curiously.

"Eat it, Riiko. I don't need any," he assured her warmly.

Riiko nodded and tilted her head forward to gingerly take a bite of the sugary confection. "_Mm_, I love this stuff! Have some, Night!" She pushed the hand holding the cotton candy back to the owner, and Night took a small bite gratefully.

"You're right," he smiled, delighting in the way it dissolved in the warmth of his mouth, "it's delicious!"

They stepped through the doorway to the boutique and began browsing for clothing that would flatter Riiko.

Outside of the boutique that the two lovers were exploring, a man stood, leaning against a wall on the opposite side of the street, a rainbow-colored snow cone in one hand. He took a bite, wincing at the chill that crawled up his spine at the iciness. He tapped a finger against one cheek, eyes locked onto Night and Riiko.

A small smirk curled his lips before he devoured another mouthful of sweet ice. Through the melting slush, he spoke aloud thoughtfully, "Looks like the information gathering is going well. She appears to be very happy." Regretfully, he muttered, "Though she still hasn't allowed him to sleep with her."

Slurping down the rest of the sweet liquid that had collected at the bottom of his paper cone, he tossed it into the nearest trashcan and crossed the street quickly, entering the boutique hesitantly. Spotting Riiko and Night instantly, he slid behind an ornate stone column and peered out from behind it. He forced down a chuckle when a disgruntled, embarrassed Riiko ushered her confused, blonde-haired lover figure away from a rather prominent display of lingerie. She was so adorable at times.

When they had turned their backs to him, Gaku twirled out from behind the column dramatically, catching the attention of several browsing women.

They whispered among themselves about his out-of-place outfit, but Gaku ignored it. He dropped to his hands and knees and crawled underneath the nearest clothing display, squashing himself awkwardly underneath the heavy cloth. He got onto his knees and peeked over a maid costume.

Riiko stared at the half of Gaku's face that was visible over the maid costume that Night had suggested she look at. Her mouth was open, and she was unable to speak.

Sensing that something was troubling his girlfriend, Night appeared in a flash beside Riiko, following her gaze to Gaku's sheepish face.

"Gaku? What are you doing in the display?" Night inquired, slightly distrustful. "What interest would you have in women's clothing?"

"Ah, that's not it, Night." The salesman waved his hands in defense, climbing out ungracefully from between the ornate costumes on display.

Riiko stepped back, glaring. "How dare you scare me like that?!"

"Sorry! It wasn't my intention!"

"Are you following us?" Riiko accused, threading her arm around her boyfriend's protectively.

"No, of course not—!"

"Gaku, you're upsetting my girlfriend. I think you should leave," Night stated firmly, furrowing his eyebrows. His girlfriend's good mood was ruined, and he knew it was because of Gaku's sudden appearance.

"You don't have to follow us around, you know!" Riiko remarked bitingly. "Night is doing his best to gather information!"

"All right, all right." Gaku held up his hands in surrender. "I'll go."

He felt their angry eyes burning into his back as he took his leave from the boutique. He grumbled to himself as he stalked indignantly down the sidewalk.

People leaped out of his way, sensing his sour mood.

"Now what am I going to do? I shouldn't have gotten caught!" Gaku berated himself. "I won't get caught tonight, for sure!"

* * *

"Thank you for taking me today, Night!" Riiko sighed contentedly, flopping onto her couch the moment they had entered into her apartment. Her numerous shopping bags littered onto the ground around her as she stretched like an overgrown cat.

Night glowed with happiness and pride at his girlfriend's mood. The ring on his left hand was a splendid, shimmering red color, and it filled him with euphoria. He took his place faithfully at her side on the couch and leaned in, flicking his gaze over his girlfriend's lovely features. "Riiko... I'm so glad that you're happy..." he whispered sweetly.

Riiko's cheeks flushed crimson. "O-oh, well, I'm glad too." She grinned, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

Night placed a gentle kiss on her brow before laying his head over hers in pure bliss at the peacefulness of the moment.

They sat in the sanctity of their felicity for hours until Riiko's head began to slip from his shoulder, and she tumbled onto Night's lap, deep in sleep.

The lover figure was satisfied that she had fallen asleep, for she had been rather tired for the past few days, and he stroked her head, rearranging pieces of her hair to ensure that her face would not become obscured from his loving eyes. He wanted to stay in his personal heaven for an eternity and spend every second of his life memorizing the details of Riiko's face. Though he would prefer her to be awake and alert, yielding to his affectionate gestures, he was overjoyed to have this undisturbed instance where he could be enraptured with the smallest twitch of her lips without...

Something crashed outside of Riiko's apartment, breaking Night out of his trance. He didn't flinch, but he did become frustrated that something would ruin his worshiping scrutiny of his lover.

He transferred Riiko's body to the cushions beneath him with the slightest of movements to prolong her slumber for as long as he possibly could and stealthily made his way towards the balcony of the apartment—which was the direction of where he had heard the crashing noise come from. Creeping towards the glass door, he realized that night had stolen the sun away while he had been enjoying the serenity of being with his girlfriend. Noises like that were incredibly dangerous at night; anyone could be trying to break in at night to harm his beloved.

Steeled with the resolve to meet this potentially deadly person head on, Night wrenched the glass door open and took a step out of the apartment. His foot made contact with the earthy, squishy contents of a shattered flowerpot that was now on the floor of the balcony, and he slid forward. He flailed his arms to keep balanced and felt himself skitter into something tall—though not as tall as him—and hard.

The something yelped in bewilderment as Night's unstable body forced it backwards against the balcony wall.

Night blinked rapidly to adjust his eyesight to the darkness around him and found himself staring down at none other than Gaku. He had absolutely no time to rear his head backwards when his form toppled down upon the other man's; consequently, their heads collided together rather fiercely.

Gaku groaned in agony at the splitting pain resounding from his forehead and moved his mouth to utter a curse. As a result, his lips brushed against soft flesh, and he froze in disbelief.

Hours seemed to pass until a hand lifted from somewhere in the nightfall and the index finger of that hand hooked under the salesman's jaw, inclining his face.

Night's masculine visage filled his view, all anger having dissipated immediately.

"Hello... _boyfriend_."

Gaku furrowed his brow in utter stupefaction as Night's amatory smile was given to _him_—not Riiko.


	2. The Nighttime Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga series _Absolute Boyfriend_. Yuu Watase does. This is written merely for entertainment purposes, not for money.**

* * *

Title: The Traitor Merchandise of a Salesman

Summary: Gaku Namikiri watches over the misadventures of Riiko Izawa and her lover figure, Night Tenjou. When he accidentally steals a kiss from Night, sealing his fate as his boyfriend, Riiko and Gaku must work together to restore normalcy. Yaoi.

Pairings: Night/Gaku, Night/Riiko

* * *

**Chapter II: The Nighttime Traitor  
**

Night's lips pressed firmly against his, devouring his own in a gentle warmth. Arms snaked around his waist, and fingers trailed over his back in a comforting gesture. He refused to close his eyes for this kiss, as he would prefer to stare into Gaku's terrified own.

Sensing that something was bothering his new boyfriend, Night pulled his lips away from Gaku's and lowered his head to nuzzle his jaw. "What's wrong?" he murmured.

Gaku clenched the wall he was grasping onto and stared down at the product he had sold to Riiko. "What's wrong...?" he shook his head, incredulous. "You're Riiko's boyfriend! Get back to her!"

"I don't love anyone but Gaku," Night corrected, placing the tip of his index finger on the other man's nose. His other hand supported Gaku by his waist in the event that his breathtaking kisses and touches were too much for the salesman to handle. A small smile tugged at Night's lips, and he peered back at Gaku expectantly.

"Liar," Gaku accused, turning his head sourly away from the lover figure. "Go kiss Riiko and become her boyfriend again. This whole thing is just an accident."

"Hey."

Gaku felt his face being guided back towards Night, but he stubbornly refused to meet the other's piercing gaze.

"I'll prove it to you that I don't love anyone but you."

Gaku snorted, crossing his arms.

There was a sudden flurry of clothing, and the dark-haired man found himself gawking at a naked Night. Gaku's own hat was tugged off his head, and he instinctively stretched to retrieve it.

"You should leave this off more often," Night whispered, pressing his face against revealed dark locks. "I want to be able to see your beautiful face."

The other man flushed at the comment and pressed himself back against the wall.

Night suddenly paused in all his advances. "Something is confusing me."

Gaku stared, silent.

"You appear to not be enjoying this," Night furrowed his brow, "and yet, my ring is bright pink."

Gaku cursed the ring for lying that he was feeling pleasure, his cheeks heating up further. He glanced over his shoulder and wondered if he could survive jumping from the balcony.

A tongue was tracing the tattoo under his left eye. He placed his hands against Night's chest and prepared to push with all his effort when Night took this as an act of acceptance. Hands tugged the black fingerless gloves from his forearms, forcing a shudder from Gaku as cold air whirled past, nipping at his formerly-warm flesh.

"Let's go inside." Night frowned at his boyfriend's chilled state. He heaved Gaku into his arms and, before the man could voice his displeasure, whisked him into the house to the room that had been given to him by Riiko. He gingerly lowered the startled Gaku to the bed and knelt above him.

"W-w-_wha_...!"

"Don't worry," Night purred, "I'll be gentle."

Before he knew it, the buckles of his elaborate uniform were undone, and eager hands were sliding the heavy material up, revealing pale flesh. The top of his uniform was removed, and Gaku stared down at his own bare chest in astonishment. "They sure didn't design you to waste time," he commented, impressed despite his situation.

Night gave him a seductive smile in response. His lips quickly sought Gaku's, pressing insistently.

In one part of his mind, Gaku admitted that... it wasn't so bad. Just as he was about to return the kiss, they were rudely interrupted by a female's scream.

"GAKU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND?!"

Night pulled away from the salesman to stare at the furious Riiko in befuddlement.

"What am _I_ doing to _him_?" Gaku retorted, unashamed of his exposed self. "More like, 'what is _he_ doing to _me_'?"

Riiko's livid eyes pierced his. "Gaku," she ground out, "get away from him!"

Night pouted when Gaku tried to do just that and ceased his progress by attaching himself to his boyfriend's arm. "Don't leave me," Night murmured.

The salesman arched an eyebrow at the pitiful face his merchandise was making at him. "Riiko, come kiss him."

The girl took a few steps towards them, and Night protected his lips by burying his face in the warm column of flesh that was Gaku's neck.

"I can't when he's cuddled up with you," she hissed, jealous.

Gaku sighed, threading a hand through his dark locks.

"How did this happen?" Riiko wiped away angry tears that had begun to form at the sight of Night taken away from her once again. "I find it hard to believe that you of all people would kiss a guy willingly, Gaku."

"You're right about that. It was an accident; that horrendous 'falling-lip-lock' cliché has dug its claws into us," the salesman huffed, absentmindedly toying with Night's hair, who practically purred under the gentle treatment; Night could have grown a tail and fuzzy ears at that moment and it wouldn't have looked quite of out place.

Riiko's scowl deepened. She didn't appreciate others stealing her boyfriend's adorable affections. Her mind raced for more to blame Gaku on for this appalling dilemma. "Well," she spat, "if you weren't so clumsy—"

"I'm actually the one that slipped and fell on him," Night interrupted quietly.

"Y-you?!"

"But it was Gaku who knocked over the flower pot that made me slip in the darkness."

Gaku sputtered indignantly, "It's hard to see at night!"

Riiko had barely enough time to mourn the thought of her precious flowers rotting in a splattered mess on her balcony before her mind's objective changed to her defending of her ex-boyfriend. Ignoring what Gaku had just said, she growled, "Yeah! See, Gaku? If you hadn't been creeping around on my balcony, you wouldn't have knocked over the flower pot, and Night wouldn't have crashed into you!"

"Hey, I'm human too! We all have little accidents here and there!"

"He's right, you know," Night added unhelpfully from his cozy spot against Gaku's flushed neck.

Gaku snapped his wary eyes towards Night's chipper face. "Just whose side are you on?"

"Night!" Riiko exclaimed, miffed at the lack of agreement. "You're supposed to be on my side!" Suddenly, a thought came to her. "What were you doing here anyways, Gaku? I told you to stop following us a long time ago!"

Gaku fought for an excuse. "I... uh... well, I needed to... update Night's ring...?" He cursed inwardly once he had spoken. He didn't mean for it to sound like a question. He held his breath in suspense while the girl puzzled over what he had said.

"What do you mean? What kind of update?"

"Uh... lately it has been sending us false data. It has been reading some emotions inaccurately."

Night blinked, zoning out of the conversation.

"We think that something inside of his ring may have been damaged. Perhaps he experienced some of his own human error?" Gaku schooled his emotions into a blank mask, arching an inquiring eyebrow at Riiko's baffled expression. He applauded himself silently for his convincing lie.

Riiko shrugged helplessly. "Not that I've seen."

"He's not always with you, right?"

"I didn't see him for most of the day at school for some time due to his fan club." Riiko's brow furrowed. "They wouldn't let me anywhere near him. If they could help it, I wouldn't have been able to even glance at him."

"Tragic."

The girl was knocked out of her musings. She bitterly forced the memories to the back of her mind and addressed the couple on her parents' bed, "Gaku, you have to leave. Night will stay here, okay?"

"All right." Gaku instantly knocked Night off of his aching body and stood, stretching his sore limbs contently.

Riiko blushed, annoyed that the salesman's upper torso affected her.

Gaku patted her on the head with a enigmatic smile and a wink after he had retrieved the parts of his uniform that had been removed. "Take good care of him."

Riiko flitted behind the man, pushing at him to increase his pace.

"Gaku...?"

Both turned at the pathetic whimper.

Night sat up on his knees, slouching, his head hanging. His eyes were wide and frightened, covered slightly by his drooping hair. His hands were clenched and protectively drawn close to him. He trembled frailly. The flimsy blanket slipped dangerously low on his defined hips, ruining the effect.

"Well, if that isn't the most depressing face I've ever seen," Gaku announced woefully, placing his hand to his head dramatically. He yelped when he was shoved out of the room.

Riiko stepped out of the room, closing the door hurriedly once she had seen Night rising from the bed in desperation. A loud bang was heard as Night crashed into the door.

"Gaku, Gaku, _Gaku!_ Don't leave me! I need you!" Furious pounding accompanied these words.

Riiko clenched two fistfuls of her own hair and let out a strangled cry. "I can't stand it! Get out, Gaku!"

With a final pitying look, Gaku took his leave through her front door, forgoing putting his clothing back on.

"_Tomorrow_. Tomorrow night, I will win my Night back," Riiko swore through gritted teeth, ignoring the heart-wrenching cries of Gaku's name coming from her parents' room.


End file.
